


The Cynical Guy With Badass Charm: 玩世不恭的家伙，带着坏蛋的魅力

by ShadowGriffin17Z



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti Character Bashing, Anti Peter Griffin Character Bashing, Character Development, Character Study, F/M, FamilyGuy, FamilyGuyXReader, Gen, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, POV Male Character, PeterGriffin, PeterGriffinXReader, Revenge, Story Arc, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: In this story arc, Peter Griffin goes back to the year 1984 once again and reinvents his entire past, present, future, and identity into a smarter, darker vengeful murderous anti-hero of justice who plots his revenge towards the Family Guy writers for nearly blinding his edge in the 17th season long arc full of self reconstruction, hatred, redemption, honesty, mass homicide, realistic background storytelling, and awesome character development. Karen, Mickey, Francis, and Thelma will be an epic family team who are seeking retribution for the writers actions in this action-packed psychological sociological adventure to redeem the show's name. It will become one hell of an explosive season in 3D anime.
Relationships: Peter Griffin/Karen Griffin





	The Cynical Guy With Badass Charm: 玩世不恭的家伙，带着坏蛋的魅力

Chapter One: Psychological Analysis

Narrator: Our protagonist, Peter Griffin is reflecting on his jaded personality and past actions from episodes of his tv show called Family Guy. He decides whether or not to have his personal revenge on the writers who write for the show in the real world who keep screwing with him and his family with ridiculous plots, and pure misery.

Peter's Perspective: For many years I have been portrayed as a complete idiot with lack of common sense by these so called professional writers. These writers are complete hacks an they deserve to pay for screwing me over and other people who I screwed over as well. We need to escape from this horrible hell and exact our revenge. However, I need to change 100% of my entire identity to pull this risky plan off. I also have to this idea all by myself. If I involve my family, they'll try to stop me and and just settle to be puppets for the writers forever. No more hesitation and second thoughts. I made my damned decision. Fuck our current world. I need to go back in time and recreate our lives into something much more meaningful and has high quality in dignity for a change.

Peter: Now, I got to use Stewie's time machine to travel back in time to 1984 and recreate my life and turn things around for the better.

Peter: As soon as everyone else is asleep, I'll sneak in Stewie's room and steal his time machine and convert into a time smartphone.

Peter: Next, I'll use the converted time smartphone to go back to 1984 and change our entire history and prepare for war against the people who tried to destroy our personalities.

Peter: Then, I will get my life together and focus on reinventing the show into something much more interesting than it ever was.

Peter: Lastly, I use this creation to destroy our current timeline and keep our new reality consistent.

Peter: Alright, at midnight I'll start executing my plans.

Peter: Right now, I have to pretend that everything is normal.

Peter: It's six in the evening. Perfect, I'll carry out my plans after dinner. I can't think on an empty stomach.

Narrator: Later that night, while everyone else was asleep, Peter devised his plan to steal his youngest son's time machine and travel back to his past.

Peter's Perspective: Alright, it's midnight. I have to be extremely quiet and careful. I have one chance to pull this plan off.

Peter: [Heads to Stewie's bedroom] Stewie should be asleep.

Peter: The time machine should be right behind his secret wall.

Peter: Found it. I have to disassemble it quickly.

Stewie: [In his crib tossing and turning in his bed] No Rupert, we're not going to Disneyland today. (Yawns)

Peter: Oh shit. I have to keep him asleep.

Peter: His pacifier. That will keep asleep.

Narrator: Peter grabbed Stewie's pacifier and swiftly put Stewie asleep. He also finished disassembling the time machine and quickly disappeared for Stewie's room. Peter got in his car and drove to an unknown location outside of Quahog.

Peter: Alright this should be the place.

Peter: Now, I need to reassemble the time machine into a time smartphone to avoid carrying something too big or obvious to other people.

Peter: Alright, I've already reassembled the damn thing. No I have to test it to see if it works.

Peter: [Turned on the time smartphone] Yes, it's functional.

Peter: Alright, let's go back to the year 1984 and change everything.

Peter: It's time that I have my revenge and fix everything wrong with all of us.

Narrator: In the year 1984, Peter returns back his teenage years and seeks out his younger self to revitalize his entire history of his life.

Chinese Version

在这个故事情节中，格里芬彼得再次回到1984年，并将他的过去，现在，未来和身份重新塑造成一个更聪明，更黑暗的复仇谋杀性正义英雄，他将自己的报仇计划归功于《全家福》作家 在第十七季漫长的边缘中，他充满了自我重建，仇恨，救赎，诚实，集体杀人，现实的背景故事讲述和令人敬畏的角色发展，这使他的边缘蒙上了阴影。 凯伦，米奇，弗朗西斯和塞尔玛将成为史诗般的家庭团队，他们在这场充满动感的心理社会学冒险活动中，为作家的行为寻求报应，以赎回该节目的名称。 它将成为三维动画爆炸性季节的地狱。

第一章：心理分析

旁白：我们的主角格里芬彼得正在他电视节目《全家福》的插曲中反思自己疲惫的性格和过去的行为。他决定是否对在现实世界中为该节目写作的作家报仇，这些作家一直以荒谬的情节和纯粹的痛苦与他和他的家人搞砸。

彼得的观点：多年来，这些所谓的专业作家将我描绘成一个完全缺乏常识的白痴。这些作家是完全的黑客，他们应该为把我和其他人搞砸而付出代价。我们需要摆脱这个可怕的地狱，并进行报复。但是，我需要更改整个身份的百分之一百，才能执行此冒险计划。我也必须一个人来解决这个问题。如果我让我的家人参与进来，他们会尽力阻止我，只是永远成为作家的木偶。没有更多的犹豫和思考。我做出了该死的决定。他妈的我们当前的世界。我需要时光倒流，将我们的生活重塑成更有意义的事物，并具有高尚的品格以求改变。

彼得：现在，我必须使用斯图微的时间机器来追溯到1984年，重塑自己的生活，使事情变得更好。

彼得：其他人都睡着了，我就溜进斯图微的房间，偷走他的时间机器，并转换成时间智能手机。

彼得：接下来，我将使用转换后的时间智能手机回到1984年，改变我们的整个历史，并为与试图破坏我们个性的人们展开战争做准备。

彼得：然后，我将聚在一起，专注于将表演重塑为比以往更有趣的事情。

彼得：最后，我用这个创作来破坏我们当前的时间表，并使我们的新现实保持一致。

彼得：好的，在午夜，我将开始执行我的计划。

彼得：现在，我必须假装一切正常。

彼得：晚上六点。太好了，晚餐后我会执行我的计划。我不能空腹思考。

旁白：那天晚上晚些时候，当其他人都睡着了的时候，彼得制定了计划，打算窃取小儿子的时间机器并回到过去。

彼得的观点：好的，现在是午夜。 我必须非常安静和小心。 我有一个机会完成这个计划。

彼得：[去斯图微的卧室去] 斯图微应该睡着了。

彼得：时间机器应该就在他的秘密墙后面。

彼得：找到了。 我必须快速拆卸它。

斯图微：[在他的婴儿床里翻来翻去的床] 没有鲁伯特，今天我们不去迪斯尼乐园。 （打哈欠）

彼得：天哪。 我必须让他睡着。

彼得：他的奶嘴。 那会睡着的。

旁白：彼得抓住了斯图微的安抚奶嘴，迅速让斯图微入睡。 他还完成了时间机器的拆卸，并很快消失在斯图微的房间里。 彼得上了车，开车去了圆蛤以外的一个不知名的地方。

彼得：好的，这应该是地方。

彼得：现在，我需要将时间机器重新组装到时间智能手机中，以免携带太大或看不到的东西。

彼得：好，我已经重新组装了该死的东西。 不，我必须对其进行测试以查看其是否有效。

彼得：[打开智能手机的时间]是的，它可以正常工作。

彼得：好，让我们回到1984年，改变一切。

彼得：是时候我要报仇了，并修复所有人的错误。

旁白：在1984年，彼得回到了少年时代，寻找年轻的自己来振兴他的整个生活史。


End file.
